You Never Do That Anymore
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Albus walks in on Minerva unexpectedly...hehe...what will happen? Story inside...


**A/N: I have no plot bunnies! I'm going to cry! This is my last bunnie!**

**Disclaimer: THEY ALL BELONG TO ME! I WIN! FINALLY! Yeah...riiight...and then I wake up...lol...**

**Thanks to my beta reader, best friend and soul sister, Cammie!**

**

* * *

You Never Do That Anymore...**

Minerva McGonagall had just had a very hard day staying sane with everyone in The Order yelling and screaming at each other from all points of the house over just about everything. Everyone had been under a lot of stress lately and had been very testy, to say it nicely. She had come to the conclusion that a nice, hot, Lavender bath would ease her headache ever so slightly and do good for the rest of her too.

She walked to the bathroom holding her head with one hand and a bottle of Lavender bubbles in the other, clad in a green bathrobe, locked the door behind herself and began to run herself a bath. The small room filled itself with Lavender smelling steam and Minerva sank below the bubbles and water. She simply laid there for about two hours, almost falling drifting asleep before she got out.

The bath had done wonders for her. Minerva's body and mind were completely relaxed, and it was about eleven PM by the time she was making it to her room.

Albus had just come back to headquarters, from a very...complicated...meeting with the Minister of Magic. Apparently everyone had gone to bed, but one light could be seen from about half way up the stairs.

Albus knocked on the door of Minerva's room, but received no answer. He knocked again, and again he received no answer, except the sound of Minerva moving around inside the room, separated from him by a door, and her lightly humming a lifting tune.

At this point he decided that it would be best to just walk in, seeing as she wasn't answering, thus probably writing an article for Transfiguration Today, brushing her hair or something of the sort.

Minerva was a bit worried about the man of her dreams, but kept repeating the same reassuring phrase to herself over and over again, "He'll be fine...Albus will be back when the Minister stops babbling about his clearly useless knowledge...And Merlin knows that could take forever..."

She heard the house creak and her cat-like hearing perked. Minerva dismissed the noise of the old house, as though it was a noise she heard everyday, and continued to slip into her night wear. Some one up for a midnight snack, or going to visit someone in another room, or something of that sort.

Albus opened the door and saw the raven haired beauty. Minerva was dressed in a form fitting camisole and a matching night skirt going down to a little past her knees. Her hair was down and shining in the light that her room provided.

She gasped out of startledness, "Albus! You scared me half to death!"

He was wordless as he walked to Minerva, warpped his arms around her slender waist and pressed her body to the wall behind her. Their noses were touching and for a moment, a moment that seemed to last an eternity, they simply looked into each other's eyes and just breathed...

Who moved first couldn't be decided, she would've said it was him, he would've said she couldn't've helped herself and chuckled. The two lovers' lips danced together in perfect unchallenged harmonly as Minerva's arms snaked up Albus' chest and around his neck. Their kiss was mutually and naturally deepened and only broken when the lack of air was growing too great for them to continue.

Minerva smiled and kissed her husband's cheek, "You never do that anymore".

"Well I never walk in on you like this anymore", Albus smiled back.

"Seeing as I'm still dressed 'like this', maybe you should walk back in again", Minerva smirked.

With that Albus quickly pressed his lips to those of his loving wife, shared her smile and winked. Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Minerva sat on her bed and slightly frowned after hearing the doorknob click, signaling that the door was completely closed, meaning that Albus had probably gone back to his assigned Order bedroom.

...And then...

...Knock, Knock...

But then again he couldn't go to bed without saying goodnight, now could he?

FINITE INCANTATEM! (...hehe...)


End file.
